Poseído
by Gaby007
Summary: Por que, no importaba si su amado Inuyasha estuviese o no poseído de placer. Ella siempre lo amaría estando o no así. También aprendió que le gusta MUCHO su amado Inuyasha Youkai. WARNING: LEMON EXPLÍCITO Regalo de mí para ustedes las pervertidas. EDITADO


Los personajes de este fanfiction son de Rumiko Takahashi.

Yo solo los uso para mi entretenimiento y el lector que lee esto en estos momentos (lo cuál agradesco que haya decidido leer)

¡Esto. Esto muchachitas.! Es lo que pasa cuando tengo 10 reviews en una historia. Mi imaginación no dá credito a lo que escribe. Lección de vida muchachitas. Aprovecho para agradecer a los reviews de mi historia _Pequeño secreto,_ Subí el capítulo 5.

**Poseído.**

**INUYASHA POV**

Suspiré mirando a Kagome salir de las termas, se encontraba con una yukata color verde opaco con flores de sakura de verde esmeralda. (N/A: MÁS BIEN DE UNA HABITACIÓN DONDE HABÍA UNAS TERMAS, PARA EXPLICAR.)

Miroku y Sango se encontraban en busca de el maestro Mushin, mientras que Shippo en la aldea de Misaki o algo así, reálmente hemos salvado a muchas personas que no sé si vivieron o no.

Salí de mis pensamientos anteriores al ver a la mujer que amo caminar hasta posarse delánte de donde me encontraba, de espaldas al funtón de la habitación de Kagome; me encontraba alli para "vigilar" que nada malo le pasase. Ok, no me voy a engañar, me encontraba justo allí por su olor suave a flores silvestres; ese olor era intoxicante para mi sistema y reálmente relajante.

Kagome se sentó justo delánte y me ofreció una copa de ramen. La acepté, nunca rechazaría nada o algo de ella. Sentí una corriente electrica al rozar levemente sus dedos con los mios y rapidamente tomé la copa, Kagome me miró con las cejas fruncidas levemente; yó solo baje mis orejas plateadas caer a los lados de mi cabeza y la miré intensamente en los ojos. La típica pose de "perrito arrepentido".

-Perdóname.- simplemente dije.

Parece que funcionó ya que Kagome sonrió de esa forma tan suya y se sentó a mi lado, recargándose en mi hombro; eso ya era normal. Después de todo, ella me amaba y yo a ella; aunque aún no se lo digo directamente. Tenemos algunos momentos en los que duermo en sus piernas y antes de que yo le diga el dichoso _Te amo.._. Se recostaba totálmente y cerraba sus párpados, ocultándome de mi rango de visión sus hermosos ojos color chocolate fundido.

Kagome tomó mis palillos y los llevó a la copa aún humeante, con los palillos sacó una buena porción de fideos y la acercó a mi boca. Sentí mis mejillas arder y como los ojos me ardían levemente. Abrí mi boca con levedad y Kagome los acercó aún más. Escuché un _Abréla un poco más..._ y la obedecí como un buen perro; que era quisiese o nó mi raza.

Tomé con mis palillos un póco de la copa de Kagome y fingí llevarmela a la boca. Mi plan funcionó al ver a Kagome fruncir el ceño y acercarse amí. Cuando se encontraba cerca, llevé los palillos que se encontraban entre mis dedos a la suave y esponjosa boca de ella. Con una enloquecedora suavidad; recuerdó haber provado cuando me transformé en Youkai. Kagome abrió su deseable boca y los introduje en ella. Mirando como masticaba con levedad con las mejillas sonrojadas. Continuamos alimentandonos mutuamente; jamás disfruté tanto una comida como en ese momento.

Sentí a Kagome abrazar fuertemente mi cintura; mi reacción no se hiso esperar y solté una pequeña risa; firmé mi condena. Kagome continuó haciendo eso y yo no lo pude soportár más, solté una carcajada al sentir un extraño cosquilleo en esa zona, se sentía agradable pero no sólo Kagome tendría que darme esto. Me subí a Kagome y mis manos inquietas comenzarón a buscar desesperadamente su cintura, tocáron en la zona pero al mirar a Kagome la descubrí con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro de angel. ¡Rayos! Descubrí que las zonas no son iguales en las personas. Ataqué en su abdomen y sentí como se tensaba bajo mío. Sonreí trinunfante y comenzé mi ataque de cosquillas.

Kagome me respondió desde su posición, comenzándo a atacarme por igual. Entre risas continuamos hasta que sentí que con la enorme fuerza humana adquirida por Kagome en los últimos 2 años hacía acto de presencia. Sintiéndome yo mismo comenzar a girar hasta que ella se sentó sobre mis piernas. Comenzó una nueva mini batalla entre nosotros donde no había Ganador. Sip, Kagome lograba sacar a ese niño que todos tenémos dentro de nosotros, pero que muy pocas personas descubren. Con una Kagome arriba mío. Perdí la batalla estallando en risas sin poner resistencia. Mirando entre mis ojos a Kagome sonreir y recostarse en mi pecho totálmente cansada y suspirar.

-¿Kagome?...

-¿Sí?.

Aproveche su debílidad para subir nuevamente arriba suyo y comenzar una nueva sección de cosquillas. Kagome no tardó en reaccionar y comenzó a reir; mostándome el espectaculár sonido de su melodiosa risa sin barreras.

-E-eso es tr-trampa!.- dijo ella entre risas.

Después de estar "matándonos" a cosquillas nos encontrabamos sentados uno junto al lado del otro, sontenía sus manos entre las mías, pendientes por si se presentaba una nueva batalla. Nos encontrabamos con las mejillas rojas y el pelo algo revuelto; lo que le daba un aspecto salvaje a mi Kagome. Recordé que si la había escojido como mi hembra, debía carcarla solamente como mía. Sin Kouga o chicos estúpidos del futuro. Mi sangre hirvió en lujuria al imaginarme a Kagome arriba de mí, mientras saltaba sobre mí y yo enredaba mis manos con garras en su cadera, manteniéndo el velóz ritmo. Mirando como mi miebro salía y entra... Negé con la cabeza al tener esos pensamientos pero lo que Kagome hiso no ayudó en nada.

Sentí a Kagome abrazarse nuevamente en mí. Colocándo sus pechos en mi pecho y sentir esas formas redonda en él, logró que mi respiración se haga pesada y mis ojos brillarón. La rodeó con mis brazos, mismas que coloco sobre el lindo moño detrás de su espalda. Cuyo deber era molestarme al tapar el cuerpo de Kagome, ¡cómo odiaba/amaba ese nudo!. Manteniéndome oculto el bello cuerpo de mi azabache, pero también a pervertidos como Miroku. Aunque creó que también estoy en las mismas condiciones al tener tales pensamientos.

-Inuyasha...-

Apreté ese hermoso moño de color verde esmeralda en la suave espalda de ella, usándolo para no mandar todo al carajo y tomárla como mí hembra en esos moméntos, en ese mismo lugar en toda la noche y tálvez parte de la mañana. La abrasé más fuerte sobre mi pecho y escondí mi cabeza en su cuello. Deleitándome con su olor muy cerca. La separé de mi lentamente al sentir que mi sangre hervía en mis venas. Pero Kagome tenía otros planes, pués sentí sus manos aferrarse fuertemente en mi Haori y me empujó hacía ella. Miré encantado sus labios y no pude evitarlo... Trabé fuertemente mis labios en los de mi mujer y comenzé a moverlos, tódo sin cerrar mis ojos, sólo los entrecerré. Mis esfuerzos tuvierón su premio; pude mirar maravillado a Kagome cerrar sus ojos y a sus mejillas enrojecer.

Me tensé al sentir la resbaladiza lengua de Kagome por mi labio inferior y al oler un poco de deseo en ella; con que Kagome también me deseaba. Sentí mi sangre correr aún más rápido por mis venas y abrí mis labios, para después sacar mi lengua y corresponder a la suya propia. ¡Esto era la gloría!

Comencé a recostarla en el funtón inconscientemente para después quedar sobre ella; con una pierna entre las suyas a la altura de sus rodillas y la otra afuera. Mis manos a la altura de su cabeza y mis labios tocándo los suyos. Me despegué de ella un poco y lo que ví me dejó más excitádo; Kagome sonrojada con la yukata dejándo ver el valle entre sus senos y dejándo unas cosas que créo se llamaban bragas rojas. Kagome tomó mi nuca y me acercó a sus deliciosos labios. Mis ojos brillarón al sentír y oler a Kagome con más deseo; comenzándo a despertar mi miembro.

Sabiendo que tenía el permiso necesario, tomé el cuello de la yukata y lo abrí de par en par dejándo al descubierto esos sabrosos senos coronados por una parte lijeramente escarlata justo en la cima de los montes. Pero el cinturón de la yukata color verde sólo me dejaba ver el valle entre sus senos. Con mis manos tomé esas formas en mi poseción y me deleité con su tamaño, suavidad y firmesa de estos mismos. Comenzé a dar un suave masaje a uno mientras que con el otro, mis dedos comenzarón a jugar con sus pezones, mirándo asombrado como esa pequeña carne se endurecía y se ponía erecta. Escuché un suave suspiro salír de la deseable boca de Kagome.

Dejé que mi aliento caliente acariciara el pezón del otro seno y este se erectó como el otro. Aproveché mi cercanía y comenze a lamer alrededor de él. Escuché un gemido de mi azabache y me felicité mentalmente por eso. Comenzé a lamer elrededor del pezón y sentí la mano de Kagome dirijirme dirécto a él. Obedecí y comenzé a morderlo delicadamente; no me arriesgaría a que mis colmillos rasgaran su suave y delicada piel blanca como la nieve.

Kagome comenzó a gemir con levedad.

Comenzé a bajar mi lengua por el valle entre sus senos hasta su abdomen. Me entretuve un rato mordiendo hasta que sentí a Kagome estirar un mechón de mi cabello dirección arriba. Volví a obedecer como su fiel macho que estaba a punto de ser y me dí el lujo de corresponder con lujuria el beso húmedo que me esperaba al subir mi cabeza. Mi mano escurridiza fué bajando por su cuello, pechos, abdomen hasta llegar al borde de sus bragas. Pensé que mi hembra se veía sexy con ellas y mejor decidí tocarla por encima.

Retiré yo mismo mi Haori y Kosode. Tenía mucho calor. Era como una extraña fiebre que llenaba de un calor sofocante tódo mi cuerpo.

Escuché como Kagome separaba sus labios de los míos y apretaba su mano en mi nuca al comenzar a mover mi mano por esa zona desconocída por mí. Destruí el ya no tan perfecto moño verde que mantenía la yukata en su lugar y la retiré del cuerpo de mi amada. Volví a juntar mís labios con los de Kagome, gimiendo al sentirla pasar su lengua por mis colmillos, sin miedo a que en cualquiér momento pueda cortarla con su filo.

Metí mi mano en las bragas rojas de ella y comenzé a explorar. Animado al escuchar los gemidos y quejidos de Kagome. Bajé a su cuello comenzándo a lamer la zona; buscando un lugar sin venas o téndones que podrían amenazar la hermosa vida de mi azabache al ser lastimados o alterados. Después de pasar un rato moví mi dedo entre la resbaladiza entrada de ella, pensé en las concecuencias de esto.

Retiré mi mano de la zona deseada y la moví hasta mi boca. Kagome me miró angustiada tálvez al ver sangre salír de mi boca o por qué pensó que perdí la poca cordura que me quedaba. Una vez que corté con mis dientes mis garras de dos dedos, comenzé a volver a acariciarla. Adentré un dedo en ella y miré su reacción; se arqueó a mí. Metí lentamente el otro y comenzé a moverlos.

-¡Ah! Inu...yasha. ¡Nnng!

Me entretuve jugando con mis dedos pero después una duda asaltó mi mente. ¿Sabría deliciosa como sus pechos?. Saqué mis dedos de allí, escuchando con una sonrisa como Kagome emitía un gemido en protesta al movimiento. Quité desesperado sus bragas y estas voláron a algún lugar de la habitación. Me coloqué entre sus piernas y me acerqué a su entrepierna. Un olor a deseo inundó toda la habitación junto al mio. Seguramente Kagome no lo captaba pero yo sí. Metí mi naríz en su entrepierna y mi sangre hirvió un poco más al sentir de cerca ese intoxicánte olor exótico. Mis dientes tomáron poseción de un pequeño montículo de carne sobresaliente y escuché a Kagome gritar y revolverse en su ligar. Me ví obligado a tomar sus muslos con mis manos y aplicar un poco de fuerza en ellos. No quería que mi platillo se alejase en lo más mínimo de mi. Bajé mis labios hasta la pequeña entrada donde hace momentos se encontraban mis dedos y comenzé a dentrar mi lengua en esa larga entrada. Larga y estrecha; lo que mi miembro necesitaba, como si calzáramos perfectamente.

Kagome comenzó a gemir y jadear más fuertemente mientras su mano se posó fuertemente en mi oreja. Yó solo gruñi al sentir su mano en esa zona sensible.

Comenzé a enterrar más profundamente mi lengua, sacándola y metiéndola como un demente dentro y fuera de ella. Sentí a Kagome compulsionar entre mis brazos y arquearse violentamente contra mis manos en sus muslos, gimiendo más fuerte que antes, un gemido largo y alto. Momentos después sentí más de ese sabroso néctar que emanaba de ella.

Me senté y la elevé quedando su esbelta cintura en mi pecho músculoso, dejándola en una incómoda posición peró nó quería dejar esos néctares de gloría de mi boca. Sentí que perdía energía al sentír a Kagome volver a gemir y llevar una de sus blancas manos a mi oreja plateada. me recosté y atrajé a Kagome juntó a mí; más bien arriba de mí. Volví a lamer su entrepierna y cerré los ojos disfrutándo de mi nuevo platillo favoríto.

-¡Ah! ¡K-Kagome!-

Gemí fuertemente sorprendido y excítado al sentír primero el frío en mi miembro descubierto de mi Hakama, para después sentír sus labios sobre la cabeza de mi miebro y como su lengua lamía la misma. Volví a gemir y gruñi al mismo tiempo enterré mis garras en el funtón. Síp, sabía que debía de conseguir uno nuevo. Kagome comenzó a mover su boca y yo no pude mas que seguir gimiendo y lamer su intimidad.

-¿Está bien así?-

¿Dudaba? ¿Acáso esa mujer no sabía que era capáz de tenerme a sus pies con tán solo su hermosa mirada? Tenía mucho que hacerle entender a esta hembra rebelde.

_Y conocía la forma perfecta..._

La coloqué a cuatro patas rapidamente con la misma rapidéz que me caraterizaba a mí y a mi especie de Inu-Youkais. Moví mi miembro totálmente erécto en su entrepierna, lubricándome. Tragándome algunos gemidos y aullidos que mi garganta ordenaba liberar alcanzé a decir;

-K-Kagome, s-soy real...- no pude evitarlo y gemí. Mordí mis labios hasta hacerlos sangrar con mis colmillos. -N-No me iré de tu la ¡ah! lado nunca más K-Kagome.- finalizé.

-Inu ¡AH! yasha.-

Kagome comenzó a mover sus caderas entorno a mi cadera. Tomé esas mismas caderas anchas y deliciosas con mis garras; enterrándolas. Y aumenté el ritmo gimiendo levemente y entre cerrando mis ojos dorados. Sentía que perdía mi mente en cada gemido que emitía mi garganta ronca y los jadéos de Kagome. Nó sabía que podía ser tán sensible conmigo.

Kagome nó me permitió continuar jugando con ella y, haciendo un extraño movimiento de caderas, logró meter mi glande en su cavidad. No evité el gemido de gozo mio y también escuché el de Kagome. Agradecí mentálmente la acción de Kagome, nó sabía si pudiese seguír con mi placentera tortura.

Bajé mis orejas a los lados de mi cabeza, apreté mis dientes fuertemente y me tensé mientras comenzaba a entrar en ella.

Comenzé a penetrar esa cavidad apretada, ambos comenzámos a gemir levemente y a cada pulgada que pasaba los gemidos aumentaban de volúmen. Finálmente después de unos segundos logré meter mi gran miembro en ella. Me relajé y expulsé un gemido. Kagome también contenío el aire y lo dejó escapar en forma de suspiro.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunté.

-No...-

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunté asustado.

Kagome no me respondió y simplemente se volteó, acariciando con su carne cada parte sensible de mi miembro, y se quedó tendida bajo mío. Enredó sus largas y torneadas piernas álrededor de mi cadera y comenzó a moverse de ún lado a otro.

-Me encuentro ¡AH mejor ahora...- me contestó finálmente entrecerrando los ojos y dejándo salir un suspiro. Yo sólo gemí por sus movimientos. Mi sangre hirvió y mi visión se volvió roja peró a pesar de estar medio transformado aún controlaba mi cuerpo. Kagome miró mi rostro y gemí al oler más de su deseo y sentír como me apretaba en su húmeda cavidad.

No perdí más tiempo y, estándo atrapado entre sus piernas, comenzé a moverme fuertemente, entrándo y saliendo de ella, gruñendo en capa embestida. Mis orejas continuaban bajadas a los lados de mi cabeza, reálmente nó las controlaba, se iván de aquí para alla y después se quedaban quietas en mi cabeza, después bajaban. ¡Esa muje rme tenía loco a mí y a mis orejas . Me detuve un momento y salí de ella ¡Kami-sama! ¡Como necesitaba estar en ella ahora!. A una impresionante velocidád me quité completamente el Hakama para una mejor movilidad en mis piernas y volví a entrar fuertemenente en ella. ¡Salír totálmente de ella y entrar en seco era grandioso!

Coloqué una mano en su pecho y la otra como apoyo para no caer sobre ella. Volví a sus labios y sentí que tragar prácticamente sus gemidos era fabuloso. ¡No podía sentirme más macho que en ese momento! Kagome_ disfrutaba_ de mis caricias. Y yo no me quejaba para nada.

Sentí a Kagome posar sus manos sobre mi espalda y gruñí de placer al sentirla arañarmela tán fuerte que hasta podía oler mi propía sangre. No me quejé. No había necesidad si me gustaba. Sería la forma de Kagome de marcarme cada noche... ¡Kami que haríamos esto cada noche! NO permitiría lo contrário.

Salí de ella emitiendo ambos otro gemido frustrado pero quería experimentar algo. Coloqué a Kagome arriba mío y entré en ella. Solté un duro grito al sentirla MUCHO MÁS apretada.

-¡AHH! ¡Kagome! ¡Hugg!-

-¡Nyaa! L-Lugar ¡AH! equívocado ¡ahh!- comenzó a soltar un poco de lágrimas. Le susurré palabras de amor al oído mientras me quedaba quieto en ella. ¡Maldición! Logré que ella sintiera dolor a costa d emi propio placer. me sentía reálmente mal ahora. Me quedé quieto un rato sobre ella mientras que trataba de tranquilizarme y lograr que ella se sintiero un poco mejor al tenerme en ella. Entónces se me ocurrió...

Me recosté completamente sobre el funtón y dejé a Kagome totálmente recta arriba mío.

-Cuando quieras...- ofrecí.

Kagome posó sus manos en puño sobre mi pecho como punto de apoyo y comenzó a saltar lentamente y suave sobre mí; quién solo pude enredar mis manos en sus caderas enterrándo nuevamente mis garras y gruñendo al tener a esa diosa domándome. Kagome se recostó totálmente sobre mí y acercó sus labios a los mios que nunca se cerraban. Correspondí a su beso enrrollándo mi lengua con la de ella y con mis manos, aunmentano el ritmo a una _casi_ primitivo.

-¡AH Kagome!- grité al sentír que explotaba. La mordí fuerte en el cuello y sentí que mis colmillos lo atravesaban sin dificultad.

Kagome gimió y sentí como me apretaba en su interior nuevamente y después más mojado en esa exquisita cavidad. Después quedo inmóvil.

-Te amo Inuyasha...- Kagome se quedó dormida sobre mi pecho. No aguantaría mucho de esta forma híbrida.

Perdí la batalla y mi instinto Youkai salió a flote...

**FIN INUYASHA POV**

Inuyasha abrió mientras tanto se encontraba aturdido por ahora tener el control del cuerpo del Híbrido. Dobló sus manos y se tensó al sentir una forma redonda que su mano grande tenía apresada. Dobló un poco la mano y gruño sorprendido al enterarse que había un cuerpo arriba suyo con la guardia completamente baja.

¿Qué rayos hacía él con una humana? La olfateó y sorprendido descubrió su olor fuertemente ligado a el de él. Sentó al cuerpo de una hembra humana y con brusquedad retiró un mechón de suave cabello azabache de su cuello. Dejándo ver una marca de dientes... su marca.

Se tensó al entender que estaba con su hembra después de una sección de apareamiento y gruño fieramente al verla comenzar a despertar. Pero nó despertó, sólo se movió un poco. Nada mas...

Sin dejar de grulir salió de ella y su gruñido se transformó en un ronroneo al sentir algo de placer al salir de su cálido cuerpo. La dejó tendida sobre un funtón y la miró atento.

Era una hembra preciosa pero nó entendía como paso todo eso. La olfateó un poco y se sobresaltó al descubrir que su aroma a dulces flores le agradaba. La olfateó más de cerca y se tensó al sentir como la hembra; aún dormida. Tomaba su cara entre sus manos y la dirijía a su propia cara. Se tensó esperándo un ataque, que por cierto nunca llego. Olfateó mas de cerca y sus orejas se tensarón. Descubrió que aún seguía dormida por el suave ritmo de su respiración. Se acercó más a la cara de la humana hasta que sus labios se rozarón y se sobresaltó al verla abrir su boca para soltar un;

-Inuyasha...-

Se tensó al escuchar su melodiosa voz y al sentir el embriagante aroma de su aliento sobre su boca y parte de la naríz. Se acercó y pego con algo de rudeza y torpeza a los labios de esa hembra cuyo olor dictaba; era suya. ¡Rayos! Su sabor era también perfecto. ¿Cómo una humana puede ser así?

Movió sus labios un poco aún con torpeza y se tensó al sentir que era correspondido por una humana dormida aún. Aúmento el ritmo del beso y la hembra lo siguió. Era como si la humana estuviese soñándo con él. ¡Vaya! Sentía un amor por ella en en fondo de su mente y comprendió que la amaba. De verdad que la amaba...

Se separó de sus labios y odió la sensación de soledad que de prontó inundó todo su ser. Volvió a juntar sus labios con los suaves de la humana y cerró sus ojos. Confiaría en un humano por solo un efímero momento por príemra vez en su vida. Movió un poco rudo sus labios y la humana comenzó a despertar. Se subió sobre ella tomándo con una de sus grandes manos las dos pequeñas de ella y colocándolas sobre su cabeza. Continuó con el beso y aumentó mas el ritmo al sentir que la humana lo seguía. Había despertado.

Kagome abrió los ojos y correspondió al tosco beso que le daba Inuyasha a sus labios. Se separó lentamente de él y cerro sus ojos. Se estiró y descubrió que tenía las manos atrapadas en una de las manos de su amado. Abrió los ojos y miró asombrada como Inuyasha demonio la miraba fijamente.

Inuyasha mientras tanto abrió lentamente sus ojos al sentir a la hembra separase de él y frunció el ceño. ¡¿Justo ahora que estaba idiotizado por su "suave" beso?! Miró como sus parpados se abrían y miró el color de sus ojos; chocolate. Estaban brillosos; seguramente por el sueño.

La liberó de la prisión de sus manos y se sentó algo alejado de ella; aún desnudo. Caminó hasta su Hakama y se la colocó rapidamente. Finálmente se sentó en el borde del funtón y gruño fuerte al verla acercarse a él con una mano en dirección a el. ¡No dejaría que esa humana lo tocara para matárlo por no ser el estúpido híbrido de su interior! Gruño más fuerte al ver como la humana no tenía algún índice sobre temor. Finálmente la pequeña mano de la humana llegó hasta él y se tensó; listo para atacarla popr haverle tocado. Pero se sorprendió al sentir la palma abierta de ella sobre su cara, nada más, sin arañarlo o algo. La extraña sensación de esa palma en su cara; tapándo su naríz y boca y dejándo ver entre sus dedos sus ojos brillosos. No se sentía tan mal. Ronroneó sobre su palma falsamente y miró su reacción; que fue sonreir con alegría y comenzar a retirar su mano de su cara.

Se sintió solo al no sertir esa mano y cuando esta estaba a unos centímetros de él. La tomó rapidamente y atrajo a la muchacha por el brusco movimientos, lográndo que la frazada que la cubria se cayera al suelo y le permitiera deíleitarse con el cuerpo de su hembra. Puso la mano de ella ahora sobre su miembro y miró atento su reacción. La hembra comenzó a sudar y a temblar. Levantó su cara y esta estaba roja como su Hakama. ¿Era su hembra no? Entonces tenía que complacerlo...

Se separó de ella y desabrochó su Hakama; dejándo ver su enorme miembro dormido e incó a la hembra en shock a unos sentímetros de él. Sus ojos cambiarón a unos lujurosos y acercó a la hembra a su miembro.

Kagome miró su miembro y luego a él. ¿Qué querría su Inuyasha demonio que hiciera? Acaso era... Enrojeció de solo pensarlo pero no tomó el valor para hacerlo frente a Inuyasha Youkai. Reálmente le temía por su cara seria. Almenos no con la boca...

Inuyasha gruño al no sentir su boca en su miembro bajó la vista y miró curioso como una mano de la humana era alzada y tomaba con extremo cuidado su miembro; casí sin tocarlo. Entrecerró los ojos al sentir como comomenzaba a mover su mano levemente de arriba...abajo...arriba y así consecutivamente hasta crear un suave ritmo. ¡El no necesitaba un ritmo suave! A él le gustaba lo duro y rápido a la hora de matar y por prímera vez también lo querría en estos momentos. Levantó con una mano el mentón de la chica rudamente y nego con la cabeza. Soltó su mentón y miró como la humana se sonrojaba más y con sus manos ponía recto su miembro. Se acercó a el y con su lengua dio suaves lamidas ¡Suaves! ¡Mierda! La hembra no entendía. No podía negar que se sentía bien pero el quería precticar con la velocidad en esos momentos. Colocó su mano en la nuca de ella y la empujó hasta que su miembro quedó casi completamente en la boca apretada de ella. Soltó un rugido de lo bien que se sentía y comenzó a mover rudamente sus caderas; sintiendo como la lengua de su hembra lo tocaba.

Kagome comprendió lo que quería y le dió una mayor velocidad, no desobedecería en esos momentos a Inuyasha, era peligroso. Sintió como Inuyasha se tensaba más y soltaba unos rugidos que comenzaba a hacer doler sus tímpanos. Era arriesgado pero subió y lo beso mientras su mano se apretaba fuerte en su miembro y lo acariciaba con esa mientras la otra en encargaba de una de sus orejas.

La hembra tenía espiritu al desobedecerle y tomar desiciones por su cuenta; eso le gustaba. También le gustaba la sensación en su oreja y correspondió con rudeza el beso que la humana le ofrecía. No era tán malo así que decidió que no la mataría solo por ser una humana. Por prímera ves le daría la razón al híbrido por elejir esa hembra.

La recostó sobre el funtón y con un movimiento fuerte y nada cuidadoso entró en su apretada cavidad vaginal; gruñendo por placer.

Esta reálmente sera... una muy... larga noche.

**Fin**

Espero les haya gustado y porfavor miren mi nueva historia de _Pequeño Secreto_.

_¿Reviews?_


End file.
